A Lucky Shadow
by ketsuekiryuu
Summary: I was not sure what to expect after death, so I suppose this is just fine. SI!Gamer!OPmaybe? Gamer elements in Narutoverse. I tweaked them though. Disclamer: I do not own the Gamer (Manhwa) or Naruto.


**Disclamer: I do not own the Gamer (Manhwa) or Naruto.**

 **Also I have not proofread this whatsoever so continue at your own risk.**

My previous life was not of great significance to anyone. Not even me, the one who was living through it; I was just a sleepless college student. I never devoted time to socializing and my parents, by that point, were dead. I was never close with my distant relatives, either. My family was… antisocial, you could say. That is beside the point, though. The point I was trying to make was that my death did not affect the world around me. I believe that I managed to vanish without a trace; fade from the swiftly moving river that was the modern lifestyle.

After this simple exit, I expected not much. An afterlife, maybe. Perhaps not. Perhaps I would simply just cease to exist, except for the physical body (most likely desecrated from the crash that took my life) that remained.

What I was not expecting, however, was the disembodied feeling that made me feel like I was not floating in the void, but alternatively the void itself. That, and the red box that floated tauntingly in front of my face.

 **[GAME OVER]**

 **[You have died. Try again?]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

I blink, - or would have if I actually possessed a physical form- perplexed by the words in front of me. I shrug and think yes because I have always been one to accept things as they are; never dwindling in the past.

 **[Input received.]**

 **[Randomizing…]**

 **[The "Narutoverse" has been selected!]**

 **[Continue?]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

Yes, is my reply.

 **[Universe stats loaded!]**

 **[Pick: Village]**

 **Options:**

 **[Konohagakure | Village Hidden in the Leaves]**

 **[Sunagakure | Village Hidden in the Sand]**

 **[Kirigakure | Village Hidden in the Mist]**

 **[Iwagakure | Village Hidden in the Rocks]**

 **[Kumogakure | Village Hidden in the Clouds]**

[Otogakure | Village Hidden in the Sound]

[Amegakure | Village Hidden in the Rain]

[Yugagakure | Village Hidden in the Hot Water]

[Kusagakure | Village Hidden in the Grass]

[Takigakure | Village Hidden in the Waterfalls]

[Uzushiogakure | Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides]

 **[ Note: You may only begin in one of the five main nations until a set of requirements have been filled.]**

Ahh, that's a shame. What are the requirements? I ask the console mentally.

 **[LOCKED]**

Helpful. Hmm. I am leaning towards Kirigakure but if I recall, their training methods are rather unorthodox. I choose Konohagakure for now, simply because I know it the best and I am unfamiliar with this system. It is the safest decision.

 **[Konohagakure has been selected.]**

 **[Continue?]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

I tap yes and the screen morphs once again.

 **[Pick: Extras]**

 **Options:**

Sharingan | Copy Wheel Eye

Byakugan | White Eye

Uzumaki Heritage

Jinchuuriki [1 - 9]

Jinton | Dust Release

Futton | Boil Release

Shoton | Crystal Release

Bakuton | Explosion Release

Hyoton | Ice Release

Jiton | Magnet Release

Yoton | Lava Release

Rinnegan | Samsara Eye

Shakuton | Scorch Release

Shikotsumyaku | Dead Bone Pulse

Ranton | Storm Release

Mokuton | Wood Release

 **[Note: All are locked until certain requirements are filled.]**

 **[Continue?]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

Well that was kind of useless. Yes.

 **[Pick: Stats]**

 **HP:**

 **CP:**

 **STR:**

 **VIT:**

 **DEX:**

 **INT:**

 **WIS:**

 **LUK:**

 **[Randomize?]**

 **[5 randomizers remaining.]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

The stats are pretty straightforward. I can tell what they mean just by abbreviation. HP is health points, CP is chakra points, STR is strength, VIT is vitality, DEX is dexterity, INT for intelligence, WIS for wisdom, and luck as LUK. I mentally tap the yes button.

 **HP: 900**

 **CP:60**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 3**

 **LUK: 1**

 **[Would you like to reroll your stats?]**

 **[4 randomizers remaining.]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

I immediately go for the yes button. I prefer smarts and luck over just beating the shit out of things until you win.

 **HP: 400**

 **CP:500**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 60**

 **[Lucky roll! You've gotten an epic stat quality!]**

 **[Would you like to reroll your stats?]**

 **[9 randomizers remaining.]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

I carefully press no. That was extremely lucky. The luck stat deals with loot and encounters I believe, which will be very useful during this "game". I am also surprised from the fact that my luck went from 1 to 60 in one re-roll.

 **[Pick: Status]**

 **[This feature picks your fate. You only get one roll of the randomizer, so good luck!]**

 **[Please note that stats only take effect once you have begun the game.]**

 **[!Roll!]**

Oh. well, here goes _literally everything._ I tap the overenthusiastic **[!Roll!]** button.

 **[Randomizing...]**

 **[Random scenario chosen!]**

 **[You were born three days before the Kyuubi attack. Your parents, both ninja, perished to the malicious beast. You currently live in an orphanage.]**

Wow, I really didn't expect that one, gg got me good man. Whatever, I've never even met them before.

 **[Final Pick: Difficulty]**

 **[Options]**

Impossible

Expert

 **Advanced**

 **Intermediate**

 **Beginner**

 **Really-goddamn-easy**

I close my eyes and tap. With my mind. Somehow.

 **[Difficulty Set: Really-goddamn-easy!]**

 **[Are you ready to begin your game?]**

 **[Yes]/[No]**

I take a deep breath- oh wait I can't- and then press yes.

 **A/N: This is just a test; I've never posted a story online before and so I'm just getting used to the format and such. I will, however, continue this story.**


End file.
